Angelus Palatine
Angelus Palatine is a Navitas Paladin who is the current Grand Master of the Holy Order, and head of the Palatine family. Though spending most of his time at the Order, he also frequented Rosso's and the other surrounding towns to keep the peace, but has recently retired, passing the mantle to the next generation. Basic Information Name Angelus Palatine Age Around 900 (appears around 20 ) Race Homo Navitas (Human Navitas hybrid) Physical Traits Angelus gives off an extremely intimidating appearance at sight, a broad muscular frame brings him to around 6'6", and increased by at least an inch when wearing his boots, topped off with his waist length light blonde hair and azure blue eyes gave him a truly angelic appearance. Personality Angelus at most times is a frendly and forgiving person, fighting only to protect and even giving villains the chance to reform, however, if someone were to bring harm upon his family or an order member, his personality can switch, making him stoic and almost emotionless, as the person has reached the point where he can no longer show them mercy. Origin Birth Angelus was born in the medieval ages of two human parents, but had inherited genes from a race known as the Navitas from his ancestors. When he reached the right age became page for the knight Feris, and then a Squire. Knighthood and Crusades Two years before reaching knighthood, at the age of 18, the knights were called in to face a strange army of beings that appeared to be empty suits of armour, dragging with them a captured beast of light. The beast struck, killing Feris, but at the same time Angelus' genetic makeup was effected, activating the Navitas genes and giving him sway over the light.. Angelus in this battle fought and defeated the enemy general, Tzelanit, shattering the crystal heart of the beast shortly after, before collapsing from overtaxing his body's newfound power. Due to his strange abilities that manifested themselves, he was not only knighted, but after manifesting in a second battle a few years on, anointed as a Paladin to lead the crusades alongside the others. The Guild The time of the knights came and went, and he regained a somewhat peaceful life of study, traveling the world. Years later he met a group of others with the Navitas genes, but each a different element, calling themselves simply "The Guild." who attempted to prevent outbreaks of creatures that ran rampant at times and threatened to unsettle the balance. Training under their leader Calgacus, Angelus' proficiency with his abilities and combat flourished, also learning more about the history of their race from the man who seemed to be one of the oldest living members. Cleft in Twain On one of his excursions for the Guild, Angelus fought a shadow demon that had been troubling a village, but due to the fact he had absorbed so much light energy during the battle that Feris died, his genetic makeup was still unstable, and because the shadow demon turned out to be a corrupted fragment of the crystal heart from the original beast, his genes absorbed a second element. Due to the Human mind not being able to control these two opposing powers, his entire being was split in two, mind and soul, each becoming aligned with an element. This Schizophrenic personality began knowing itself as Fallen-Angelus, or simply Fallen. As Fallen gradually grew in strength, He began wrestling control of the body, his running rampant often ending in much suffering. Becoming even stronger, he gained a corporeal form, separating himself from Angelus completely, and killing one of the guild members he was fond of, one could say loved, in the process. The Gem of the Forgotten Angelus set out on the trail to track down Fallen and remove him from the picture, while also searching for a gem that he thought would give him the edge he needed, a gem that had begun surfacing in myths here and there throughout time. In the process he came across a demoness, who had fallen afoul of his darker half. Taking her to safety and treating her as best as he could he set out on the trail once more, not knowing strings had been being pulled in the background since long before he had been born, leading the gem he sought into the hands of the last survivor of the pureblood Navitas race, calling himself Wishmaster. This twisted individual sought to eliminate all those who had inherited the genes, restoring purity to his race, so made deals with people to help them with problems that he had caused, in exchange for them doing something for him. Journeys end The time for the showdown began as Angelus caught up with fallen, who had taken up residence in a vast castle, and the two fought, the fight shattering the battlements and spilling out onto the plains around it. The two exhausted each other, both being of equal power, before Angelus made one final strike with his holy light. The light drove out what had corrupted his second side, being the General Tzelanit who had transferred himself in the energy blast, and restored Fallen to an albeit neutral entity. Seeing this needed to be put to an end, Angelus and Fallen, the latter whom had knowledge of Wishmaster's existence, worked together against the Wishmaster's minions to reach his inner sanctum. Seeing they were not strong enough as separate entities, the two decided it was time, and merged into a single person again, the Angelus of today. Wishmaster defeated, the Gem of the Forgotten was divided, he himself taking a piece and then giving the rest to the surviving members of the guild. Finally at peace, he retired to a life of running the Holy Order as well as aiding the gaian heroes, and married to the demoness he saved. Death and rebirth. After a long while of running the Holy Order, the brother-like figure of Arcanjelo as his second in command, though events began occurring that twisted Arcanjelo, becoming more of a blackguard, and it truly tested the bond of their friendship. In a bid to end his madness, Angelus faced him down, and the two fought, ravaging the area around them, matched for most of the fight, though right in their last moments of exhaustion Arcanjelo won, claiming Angelus' life. A Valkyrie swept down to collect Angelus' body seconds later, and the next thing he knew he was in the halls of Valhalla. Confused at first, he was led to Thor where he was informed that if he could make it so the Aesir were indebted to him he would have another chance, and given the task of recovering a sample of sacralidium for the god. Many months passed on the plane of existence, training non stop in preparation of what lie ahead, though only a short period passed on earth. Making his way into the realm through all the hellish layers, it attempted to play with Angelus, adapting itself and trying to pry at the weak points within his mind that it could find, but he continued to delve deeper, accompanied by the demon Mithra. Upon reaching the level where the sacralidium was found he fought and killed that plane's lord, freeing Mithra and gaining the sample he needed, but having a profound effect on fallen too. Swiftly returning to Valhalla, Angelus delivered the sample to Thor, who was greatful, and in return he Forged Durandal, then allowing Angelus to leave. Returning to the order, he freed Arcanjelo and began catching up with all of the orders affairs, though sortly after he was informed that the G-league planned a war with the V-League, so Angelus pledged his troops to their cause, participating in it himself. War The troops fought valiantly against Jing's shockers, overwhelming the mindless drones mostly with ease, though the concentration of villains were a different story. The conflict lasted several day, during this however Arcanjelo unfortunately fell in battle, Angelus unable to save him as he was locked in battle with the Lich Knight Raid, between them forever changing the face of the plains where they fought, the Great Wall of Gambino now replaced with a large blackened crater full of obsidian and holy crystal spikes. Distraught after the battle he carried Arcanjelo's body to the daeic temple, where he entombed it within holy crystal, a monument to his brother in arms. Days passed, and the order was disturbed once again as the higher powers, sensing what Leafe planned in the future, gave Arcanjelo a chance to return as a risen martyr, as Leafe sensed this returning presence, descending upon the fortress in a rage. As he struck out they were aided by the appearance of a strangely enhanced Daeic weapon, now referring to itself as Ashur, driving him off. Wonderland / End of the world The City of Solgaea was unearthed from the bottom of the ocean, and investigating, the order came across the Lillith siblings there at the centre. Before they could act everyone there was dragged through a portal to a strange world, waking up shortly later. Powerless and disorientated, the group made their way towards a light upon the horizon, this leading them to a town with a castle at the centre, undecaying bodies littered the streets, and the castle was full of traps and puzzles, though they eventually reached an underground shrine. Here awaited Leafe, undergoing a ritual that escalated his power to a phenomenal level, and though powerless, Angelus and Arcanjelo fought him, though when leafe banished several of the fighters back to earth, leaving only those two, Angelus was torn apart as fallen was one of the dismissed, and though discovering their soul swords during that battle, Balmung was cloven in two and they were left broken. Everything was silent, deadly silent for a while, but the order knew leafe was preparing, and it was confirmed the day Leafe threatened the very world itself, planning to destroy it so it would be reborn as a new wonderland. Angelus, Ashur, and the Archangel Arcanjelo flew to the city of Solgaea to try and stop him, and as they arrived Ashur absorbed the spirits of the two paladins, forming into one deity-like being known as Puriel. Fighting his way through the castle and past dark copies of Angelus and Arcanjelo before finally confronting Leafe in the courtyard alongside other heroes. The battle raged on, but finally, using Caliburn, a sword forged from his soul along with pure orichalkos, sacralidium, and quintessence, they divided at the last moment, Arcanjelo impaling Leafe with it. The crisis averted, Angelus went through a profound change that day, his contact with Ashur had healed his soul, meaning the recessive side of it had completely disappeared, leaving just the husk of its powers behind. Fallen was gone, and though they had been allies recently, Angelus had finally achieved the peace within he sought. Concentrating more n the running of the order and relations with other countries, he retired from directly joining in the battles, in stead co-ordinating the orders forces from the seat of command, and allowing the next generation to step in. Demonic Apocalypse An extreme calamity struck Gaia, beginning near Barton. Demons poured from every pore of Gaia's landscape, spreading disease and plague wherever they went, and converting many people into soulless hordes to join their own ranks. though all this a few safe havens remained, including the Order and the four main cities, bearing innate consecrations around them. The hordes slaughtered their way through the countryside, though by this point heavuly opposed by every able member the order could field, at the same time evacuating all they could to the fortress., until several giant hellbeasts rose up to attack the protected areas. The Order and Gambino were well protected, suffering no damage, while Angelus and Arcanjelo, along with Leafe Lillith, pure and risen to the point of guardianship of earth, constructed a giant construct of metal and crystal, defending Durem with minimal damage. Aekea however, suffered significant damage to its outer districts, and Barton was entirely levelled to rubble when the leader of the hordes, Kaytin, emerged. The battle raged on, but eventually with the help of others the demon was felled, and the plague fading with him, leaving the Order to begin cleaning up and aid with reconstruction. Neo Jerusalem With Gaia finally settling and returning to its daily routine again, reconstruction well underway, Angelus, along with head scientist Albus, returned their attention towards a project that had been secretly in production for a while. The flying city of Solgaea, along with the weapon satellite that had been given to them by G-Gage, originally her mother's, had been stripped down and redesigned for their new purpose. A central "Prime Halo" was also constructed, and this launched into orbit first, where its final assembly was completed. Solgaea, with some gaian residents still on board, as they had decided they wished to live there, and the satellite, were then both launched into orbit too, where they became the residential module and base of the new space station, dubbed "Neo Jerusalem". Weaponry Balmung Crossblade. Two-handed sword with blue teardrop shaped gems set into blade and pommel, writing along flat of blade. This sword is his oldest and most personal, as though changed this is the sword he originally used back when he was a page, though none of the components are the same to this day. Upon becoming a paladin his father forged the new blade for him that lasted nearly the majority of his life, A mythrill blade with the blue gems and writing, and a golden hilt and pommel. Over the years gold, being a soft metal, eventually wore away and he forged a new hilt and pommel himself from mythrill. During his fight with Leafe in wonderland Balmung's blade was cloven in two by the god's power, but after returning to the order grief-stricken he completely re-firged the sword from Orichalkos, though using the original stones. Arondight Large two-bladed sword with six angel wings on hilt and large blue stones set into it. This blade is the true form of Balmung, and could be unlocked by combining it with it's twin weapon, Asahel, though now he has fully reformed as a single entity merely drawing Balmung from its sheath releases it to this form. Tyrolean Nero's Crossblade, Dark wooden handle with gold crossguard and pommel, chain runs from front of crossguard down to pommel, and blue gems run throughout the hilt. Since his visit to hell an imprint of the owners soul seems to have become set into it. Glam Asura's Crossblade, Double length leather-wrapped handle bisected by a metal gem-studded ring. ornate minimalist crossguard with large blade. Since his visit to hell an imprint of the owners soul seems to have become set into it. Leto Leon's Crossblade, W shaped crossguard in orangish metal with leather-wrapped handle and diamond shaped pommel. blue stones set into pommel and each end of the crossguard. Blade is bisected by a gap down the center, giving the look of a tuning fork. Since his visit to hell an imprint of the owners soul seems to have become set into it. Anathor Maia's Crossblade, Forged entirely from dark steel, cruciform sword styled after a gothic crucifix. The only of the swords that seems to have no soul imprint. Dumiel Calgacus' Crossblade, Cruciform sword in the style of a Celtic cross, can be divided down the center into two single edged swords. Since his visit to hell an imprint of the owners soul seems to have become set into it. Contents of the vault Through shadow manipulation Angelus is able to call forth any of the weaponry stored within his personal vault also. Equipment Gem of the forgotten Legends say this gem could give you your greatest desire, but it's actual use is more rudimentary. Worn round his neck as a pendant, it acts as a large bolster for his power, giving him a near-limitless reserve. Artificier armour Angelus' first suit of artificier armour forged at the same time as Balmung, it was forged from a mythril compound with gold trim and detail, with multiple blue gems set into it. This was heavily damaged in the fight with Arcanjelo and now resides in his vault. With his increased abilities Angelus was able to spontaneously create his own armour from Orichalkos, born of his solidified holy light. He carried the gemstones from his old Artificier armour in a puch so they could be set into it, forming the wards around his body. After defeating Leafe he set about forging his third and current suit, this one denser and a lot stronger than his previous orichalkos suit as it was not forged in the heat of battle. This suit consists of a pair of greaves and a single pauldron and full arm armour down to the gauntlet on his left arm. Abilities Natural Abilities *'Sword Mastery - '''Has become a master of swords of varying shapes and sizes after devoting his life to them. *'Weapon veteran - 'Through his training in knighthood as well as other instances in life, is relatively skilled with most other weapons. *'Fullplate - 'Centuries of wearing this means it is almost like a second skin, and can move with ease and speed as if he weren't wearing it. *'Multi-lingual - 'Knew several languages, especially profficient in German and Japanese. Paladin / Guild Abilities *'Sense Evil/Good/Life/Undeath - ', These basic senses that a paladin is able to tune into have expanded to the point that he can subconsciously use one, or by concentrating he can sense all auras around him for a great distance. *'Consecration - 'By laying down a marker, be it a weapon or his own body, he can draw our a consecration on the piece of land around it, harming all evil and undead who set foot on it as well as pressing down upon them. *'Crossblades - 'Is the last living person who knows the ritual for creating crossblades, and when in possession of a crossblade, it can be turned into a sword, cross pendant, or full sized cross at users will Navitas Abilities *'Navitas enhancements - 'The natural increased strength, speed, healing, and halted aging process *'Swordsoul - 'Along with his increased strength, Angelus seems to have the ability to lift any sword, no matter its size, and use most grand / great swords with the ease of a broadsword. *'Cold... what cold? - 'For some reason, likely due to his time in the icy lake saving Koyuki, Angelus is heavily resistant to the cold or cold based powers. *'Wings - 'His third set of limbs, a pair of fully formed angelic wings with an impressive wingspan, have the ability to ''phase in and out of his back, thanks to a ritual performed whilst with the guild, saving him the agony of them tering through the flesh. *'Aura - '''Angelus' power has expanded to the point that his body radiates an aura abhorrent to all undead and those of an evil / demonic persuasion, those nearby feeling like they have a weight ut upon them. *'Holy Light / Crystals / Metals - 'The power to bend light itself to his will in various forms. The subsidiary alignment of this power is purity, allowing him to drive out corruption or poisons from things. By greatly increasing the density of solids formed from holy light, he can grow crystalline formations, making quick and simple weapons and armour, or for various other applications. By concentrating on the cendensing process of his holy light, he can actually create his own version of the holy metal Orichalkos, choosing its coolour by altering the spectrum. *'Chains of Shahrahmen - ' By forming the holy metals into long glyphed chains, he can bind evil or demonic entities by encircling them in these chains, as well as attempting to bind peoples powers whilst the chains are around them, though this is less effective against those who'se powers are not innately evil or demonic. *'Gemstones - 'The gems set into his armour and sword resonate with his own holy powers, as are fragments of the crystal heart he shattered. He is able to siphon his power into these gems and store it, meaning if this is done before a battle he has his own energy plus that stored within the stones. The stones set into his armour also act as a dampening field, meaning any magical or physical attack aimed at him has its impact lessened to a great degree, but drains energy from the gem in doing so *'Unholy shadows - '''The power to bend shadow itself to his will in various forms. The subsidiary alignment of this power is deception, allowing him to use the shadows to create illusions and dopplegangers, as well as transferring himself between shadows. Gallery Image:Angelusevocopy.jpg|Appearance timeline Image:Hold Me by SozokuReed.jpg|Guild outfit Image:Fan Art Angelus by bigmanhaywood.jpg|Post wishmaster outfit Image:Angels Blade by demoncherry.jpg|Angelus and Arcanjelo Image:Paladin s Light WIP by Aethergoggles.jpg| Image:Arc VS Angie by SORE ART.jpg| Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Holy Order